A Series of Unfortunate Events
by Lovely White Violets
Summary: CO-WRITTEN WITH SNAPTDRAGON. Starfire and Raven fall into a trap. With their luck changing from bad to worse, will the girls ever get out? Raven and Starfire friendship. StarfireRobin. RavenBeast Boy.
1. Stuck On You

Authors: Snaptdragon and Lovely White Violets

Title: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: Starfire/Robin, Raven/Beast Boy, Cyborg/Jinx

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Starfire and Raven fall into a trap. With their luck changing from bad to worse, will the girls ever get out? Raven and Starfire friendship. Starfire/Robin. Raven/Beast Boy. Cyborg/Jinx.

Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans. If we did, cosplaying would be a lot easier. We also don't own the title, "A Series of Unfortunate Events" since Lemony Snicket has that honor.

Author Notes: This is our first fanfiction written together. It'll be fun...at least, for us. Enjoy!

**A Series of Unfortunate Events**

Session 1: Stuck On You

"Teen Titans, GO!"

Behind his mask, Red X rolled his eyes.

"Robin, ever think of saying something different?"

A steel-toed boot in Red X's face was Robin's reply. The thief expertly dodged it and hurled a handful of his trademark exploding red "X"s at Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Throwing another punch at an enraged Robin, Red X continued his casual banter. "I mean, 'Teen Titans, GO!'...not very straightforward syntax, is it? You could just say, 'Go, Teen Titans!' or 'It's Showtime, Titans!'"

"I think it gets our point across." Robin said, with a grin. He ducked and Starfire charged from behind him, throwing a starbolt in Red X's face. He jumped away, temporarily blinded.

"Hey, cutie, what do you have against me? I helped save you last time. Can't I get a kiss for my efforts?"

Starfire paused mid-flight. "Are such things customary on Earth?"

Robin shook his head and punched Red X with a little more enthusiasm than normal. Red X was hurled into Beast Boy's gorilla form, receiving a large "hug" from the green shape-shifter.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. Starfire's more my type." The thief shot him a grin while pulling out a small red x and attaching it to Beast Boy's arm. The device blinked once, and red electricity flickered across Beast Boy's body until his grip faltered. A well-placed kick sent Beast Boy sprawling backwards into Robin.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the thief.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled, sending two large dark orbs at him. He dodged both with unnatural grace and impudently smirked.

"You'll have to do better than that, sweetheart."

Starfire floated next to Raven. They gave each other a knowing look then charged towards the thief together. Right before they hit him, both split to either side of him, intending to turn sharply around and hit him from the back. He backflipped away as black and green orbs struck the ground where he had been, and he tossed three red "x"s in their direction.

Raven dodged left, Starfire dodged right, and both managed to avoid two of the "x"s which sailed past harmlessly. The third "x", however, was now headed straight for them. They both tried to dart away from each other, but failed.

The "x" hit Raven's left wrist, and to her relief, it didn't explode. Instead, it wrapped around her harmlessly like a bracelet. This wouldn't have been so bad...except that when Raven looked down, she realized that this "bracelet" was also attached to Starfire.

The alien girl stared bewildered at the sudden change of events. Out of the corner of her eye, Starfire saw Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy attack Red X. She tugged experimentally at her wrist, and inadvertently pulled Raven into her.

Raven turned an angry eye to Starfire.

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying to free myself."

"You're going to yank my wrist off!"

"My apologies." Starfire blushed, realized she had been exerting quite a bit of force on the "bracelet"...and in turn, on Raven's wrist.

Having dispatched the boys with relative ease—indeed, there were three suspiciously lumpy heaps of his sticky red substance on the ground next to him—Red X laughed. "This is better than I expected. Getting two girls at once!"

Starfire and Raven turned on him simultaneously and showered him with various projectiles. Red X didn't find the situation quite so amusing when he was hit by a bus, courtesy of Raven's telekinesis. That was enough to convince him that it was time to leave.

Bidding an adieu to the two girls, Red X vanished in the night.

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

"Well, he's used up the rest of the gadgets that he stole, and without the belt, he shouldn't be able to cause any more trouble for awhile." Robin shut the door to Titan Tower.

Raven held up her hand (and consequently, Starfire) and with an acidic glare, muttered, "This seems like more than enough trouble to me."

Robin frowned. "As soon as I make some more of the solvent, I'll have you free. If we hadn't used so much of it on the rest of us during this battle, we would have had more."

"Whatever. How long until the solvent is done?"

Robin looked thoughtful, calculating the time. "I didn't plan on facing Red X again since he doesn't have the belt, so I don't have all the ingredients. If I go out and get the stuff now—" Robin regarded Raven's angry glare for a moment. "—which I guess I will, then it should be about two or three days."

"DAYS!?" Raven and Starfire asked in synchronism.

"But, what if another emergency comes up?" Raven asked.

"How are we to fight in this condition?" Starfire demanded.

Robin the All-Knowing Leader shrugged. "You two already seem to be thinking along the same lines."

"It can't be that bad, right? After all, at least you're both girls." Cyborg said, trying to brighten the situation. "It could be worse. You could be handcuffed to BB over there."

Raven shuddered. "Ugh, and have to listen to his jokes all day? At least, Starfire is capable of being quiet."

They tried sleeping in Raven's room.

"Raven? Are you still awake?"

"No."

Starfire glanced timidly at the menacing birds and empty masks that adorned Raven's room. The shadows seemed to take on a life of their own like horrible demons, only waiting for an opportunity to...

"Raven, are you still awake? Raven? Raven?" Starfire rolled over and started shaking her new roommate. "Please wake up, Raven. Do not leave me with these horrible decorations."

"First of all, I'm awake, and it's impossible to sleep with you talking to me every five seconds. Secondly, what's wrong with my decorations?"

"N-nothing."

"Right. Good night."

Five seconds passed rather uneventfully, then...

"R-raven? You are still awake, yes?"

"Yes, yes, of course!"

They tried sleeping in Starfire's room.

"Do you always sleep with your feet on your pillow?"

"It is the proper way to sleep on what is called a bed, yes?"

"Not exactly."

"It is not called a bed?"

"Nevermind."

Five seconds passed, rather uneventfully.

"Starfire? Starfire! Starfire, wake up!"

"W-what?"

"You're on my side of the bed...In fact, you're on top of me. And, for being so skinny, I don't know how you manage to weigh this much."

"I am heavy?" Starfire said, with a slight waver in her voice.

"Oh, nevermind."

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Just Desserts

Authors: Lovely White Violets and Snaptdragon

Title: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: Starfire/Robin, Raven/Beast Boy, Cyborg/Jinx

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Starfire and Raven fall into a trap. With their luck changing from bad to worse, will the girls ever get out? Raven and Starfire friendship fanfic. Starfire/Robin. Raven/Beast Boy. Cyborg/Jinx.

Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans, and apparently the title 'A Series of Unfortunate Events' doesn't belong to us either (it belongs to a Lemony Snicket, if I'm not mistaken). So there.

Author Notes: We arbitrarily decided to make Starfire right-handed and Raven left-handed not because of anything in the cartoon on in the comic book, but just because we thought it would be fun.

**A Series of Unfortunate Events**

Session 2: Just Desserts

Raven had given up using her left hand which would have been a troublesome resolution since she _was_ left-handed if not for her telekinetic powers.

But, she figured she'd be safer that way.

Raven didn't like to admit her weaknesses, but in this case it was more of a matter of survival. Starfire had super strength; Raven did not. So, more often than not, wherever Starfire wanted to go, Raven ended up going.

It wasn't that Starfire did this intentionally. Raven was fairly convinced that Starfire didn't even realize how strong she was, as evidenced by the alien's absentminded exuberant gestures that would have sent Raven flying into a nearby wall if she hadn't been attached to Starfire's wrist. The few times Raven had tried using her left hand, one of Starfire's unintentional movements would jerk Raven's left hand out of her control, throwing her spoon, toothbrush, or hairbrush (and on one occasion, Beast Boy) across the room.

So, Raven cut her losses and decided that telekinesis was a much safer choice than her now unpredictable left hand.

As Starfire happily brushed her teeth that morning, pulling Raven's wrist towards her, a dark orb moved Raven's toothbrush for her.

And, as Starfire exuberantly brushed her hair, nearly yanking Raven's arm off, Raven's hairbrush went about its own business.

Breakfast was an adventure on its own. Raven couldn't get near her tea kettle as Starfire frantically rushed back and forth across the kitchen, securing her morning breakfast feast of a mustard and mint sandwich.

A bit of telekinesis provided Raven with a hot steaming cup of herbal tea.

Starfire smiled happily at Raven as she sipped her mustard.

Being handcuffed to Raven wasn't so bad. In fact, sometimes, Starfire even forgot that they were still stuck together!

But, Raven didn't seem to mind. In fact, they'd been getting along very well, Starfire thought personally.

Robin chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, leaping up and waving at their spiky-haired leader. Raven wanted to cry, as she likewise leapt up and waved at Robin, spilling what little tea she had left onto her uniform.

"Morning." She muttered, murderously. "How's the solvent going?"

"Uh...it should be done by tomorrow."

Raven glared at him icily.

"...I meant, by tonight." Robin amended.

"Good."

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"You know, why don't we just put you on inactive duty for awhile?"

"But, why, Robin?" Starfire asked, into the communicator.

"Er..." Robin had ample excuse to pause as he dodged one of Gizmo's gizmos. "Well...it took you forty minutes just to get dressed..."

"Do you know how hard it is to get in a leotard when your left hand is attached to someone who keeps flying around the room!?"

"No, Raven, actually, I don't."

"We are on our way now, Robin! We will be there shortly." Starfire said, accidentally slamming Raven into another wall as she prepared to take flight.

"Ow."

"Oh! My apologies, Friend Raven!"

"Ow!"

"My apologies again!"

"I think we can manage. It's just Gizmo and Mammoth—" Robin said, as he darted away from the attacks of said enemies. "Jinx isn't even here." There was another small explosion.

A few more minutes of struggling convinced Starfire that perhaps Robin was right, and that they should just stay at the Tower. She was thoroughly convinced to stay, though, when she saw Raven "sleeping" on the floor.

"Raven, this is no time for sleeping." Starfire reprimanded.

Raven lifted her head and stared at the girl crossly. "Oh, no. I'm not sleeping. I'm just reeling in pain."

"Another meaning of 'pain' is some sort of fish, yes?"

"No, Starfire, pain is pain."

"But, what about the thing that goes in windows?"

Starfire was not stupid, and it was because she had never been to Earth before now that she had only very little grasp of the culture or the language. Raven knew that. But, sometimes the lack of knowledge about Earth still annoyed Raven, no matter how hard she tried to take into account Starfire's upbringing.

This was one of those moments. Raven, with some effort, though, controlled herself, and simply shook her head. "It's a good thing we're not out there fighting Mammoth and Gizmo. I don't think we'd survive."

Whatever Starfire's response might have been, it was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Visitors!" Starfire exclaimed, gleefully as she slammed Raven into a chair as she raced to the door. She flung it open, revealing a star-struck UPS guy who stared at Starfire in awe for a couple of minutes before Raven cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

"Package. You. Package. You...I mean, I have a package for you." He mustered. Starfire jumped up and down happily, taking Raven with her. Raven rolled her eyes and signed for the package in between bounces.

Starfire took the brightly wrapped bundle. "Many thanks, good—"

Raven slammed the door shut.

"What is it?"

Starfire looked at the box which was wrapped in pink paper, and had bright purple ribbon on it. A card attached to the ribbon said, 'To Starfire' in flowing script.

"This is a present, yes? But, it is not my day of birth. Nor is it the middle of winter. It is certainly not the day of Dorfnerker..."

"It's probably just some devoted fan of yours, trying to get your attention."

Before Raven could even suggest that it might not be safe to open it, Starfire reduced the wrappings to shreds.

"It is a—"

"Cake." Raven finished.

And, indeed it was. A confectioner's dream, it had four layers, each a varying shade of pink with frosted purple bows adorning the sides. The top of the cake was inscribed with the simple message 'Good Luck' in black frosting.

"Can we eat it?" Starfire asked. Raven was about to reply when a wave of psychic energy hit her.

Pale hands. Red cross. A malicious smile.

"I will at least sample the frosting." Starfire said when Raven failed to reply.

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but it was too late. Starfire's right hand, and consequently Raven's left, went straight for the cake.

And the moment they touched it, everything went white.


	3. As Luck Would Have It

Authors: Snaptdragon and Lovely White Violets

Title: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: Starfire/Robin, Raven/Beast Boy, Cyborg/Jinx

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Starfire and Raven fall into a trap. With their luck changing from bad to worse, will the girls ever get out? Raven/Starfire friendship. StarfireRobin. RavenBeast Boy.

Disclaimer:

Lovely White Violets – "Do you own the Teen Titans?"  
Snaptdragon – "Nope. Not yet. How 'bout you?"  
Lovely White Violets – "No, not really, not as such, no."

Author Notes: Thank you for your support and for reviewing!

**A Series of Unfortunate Events**

Session 3: As Luck Would Have It

Raven opened her eyes, squinting as bright light greeted them. She was lying on the carpet of the Titan Tower living room. What was she doing there? The last thing she remembered was a bright white light...but where had it come from?

The cake!

She tried to sit up, but her head ached and she lay back down again. A figure to her right pushed his face concernedly in front of her own, shielding the overhead lights temporarily.

"Hey, are you okay, Raven?"

It was Beast Boy.

"Where's the damn cake?" Raven snapped.

"Cake?" Beast Boy asked, bewildered. His face blanked for a moment than dawned with recognition. "Oh, the bright pink one with the purple ribbons? Cyborg and I ate it."

"You WHAT!?"

"Calm down..." Beast Boy sat back on his heels as Raven sat up much too quickly for her already dizzy head which reeled in protest. Beast Boy kneeled next to her and supported her by slinging one of his arms around her. If anything, she felt dizzier. "You look sick. You shouldn't sit up."

"But, the cake..." Raven groaned, putting a hand to her head and struggled to get up. Beast Boy held her back. "You shouldn't have touched it!"

"Sorry, Raven. It was all Cy's idea to eat it. I wasn't going to, but we figured that you and Star must have made it for us..." Beast Boy paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Of course, it actually tasted good, so maybe you and Star really didn't make it..." He looked at her face, realized she was fuming, and nearly dropped her. "Not that you're a bad cook or anything!"

"No...that's not what I...oh, forget it." Raven felt it was safe enough to stand up, and did so. Beast Boy also scrambled to his feet.

The first thing Raven noticed standing up was that she no longer felt Starfire's presence near her left-hand side. In fact, she no longer felt Starfire at all.

"Where's Starfire?" Raven asked, lifting her left wrist, which weighed less now that it wasn't attached to another person's hand.

"Starfire's in her bedroom right now. Robin made the solvent about an hour ago, so we used it on you two." Beast Boy said, by way of explanation. He gave a sidelong glance at Raven who—much to his horror—had started laughing maniacally over the matter. He edged away straight into Cyborg, who was also giving Raven a funny look.

"I've never seen Raven that happy in my life." Beast Boy murmured, and Cyborg nodded as they both tried to back out of the living room but realized that a couch stood between them and the doorway.

"It's gone!" Raven said, failing to suppress her glee at her newfound freedom. She flexed her wrists happily. Then, almost as if the moment hadn't happened at all, she snapped to attention, glare settling on Cyborg and Beast Boy. "But, about the cake..."

"There's nothing left, Raven." Beast Boy said, apologetically. "We can make you another one..."

"No, I don't care about that." Raven snapped impatiently. "Only you and Cyborg ate it? No one else?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Okay, good. Come on." Raven said, gesturing to the door. "We're going down to the lab."

"Why?" Beast Boy sputtered. He honestly didn't think she would make such a big deal out of it.

"There was something wrong with that cake. It was delivered to us, and when Starfire touched the cake, we both went unconscious. Or, at least, I did."

"Well, when we came home, both of you were on the ground, passed out." Cyborg said.

"Weren't you suspicious that something happened?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but both of you looked okay. We were waiting for you to wake up to tell us what happened." Beast Boy replied. "And, during that time, Robin made the solvent. Then, we put Star to bed. We were going to get you to your room, but you woke up, acting all weird about the cake."

"Beast Boy, that damn cake knocked me out." Raven said in a deadpan voice. "And all we did was touch it. You two _ate_ it!"

"Eh. It tasted fine to me." Cyborg scratched his head.

"It was probably just a joke, Raven. It didn't seem to hurt you or Starfire at all. It just put you to sleep." Beast Boy said. "Maybe it was just a surprise present from a fan? You never know. I once received a bomb in the mail..." Beast Boy trailed off. "That was a bad example, wasn't it?"

He didn't need Cyborg or Raven's returning stares to realize that in no way had it assured Raven at all.

"I'm going to run tests. Just to be sure." Raven paused on the step. "But, given the strength of your stomachs, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Raven ran four tests on both of them before she was satisfied. Nothing was wrong with either of them.

So, Beast Boy was right. They were fine, and the cake probably was just a joke. Raven relaxed, determined to forget about the whole incident, and looked forward to the peaceful afternoon.

Unfortunately, the afternoon didn't want to cooperate.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Raven." Robin said, trying to be reassuring. "It doesn't look that bad on you. The cape hides most of it."

"It looks fine to me." Beast Boy added.

Raven gave both of them a level glare before she turned to the mirror again.

She was adorned in an outfit. Not just any outfit.

Starfire's outfit.

Purple and silver with mid-riff exposed, a mini-skirt, and tall, thigh-high boots to match. It looked cute on Starfire.

It looked all wrong on Raven.

She had tried to hide the fact that parts that shouldn't be showing on her were indeed showing by wearing her trademark purple cloak over the outfit, but she couldn't walk without the cloak opening partially, and it was very obvious to everyone that she wasn't attired the way she normally was.

The person who created stomach-bearing shirts and mini-skirts needed to be harmed. Badly.

Raven wanted to blame someone, anyone, to lash out with her irritation and annoyance over the last few hours.

It had all started out with Raven simply noticing that the tea spilled from Starfire's greeting to Robin that morning had set into her leotard and had made a stain across her stomach and chest.

She had gone back to her room to change into a different, clean leotard, and had emerged a few minutes later...right into the pathway of four colorful water balloons that had decided at that moment to hit her square in the stomach. She fumed for a moment at Beast Boy and Cyborg who gave her guilty grins and turned roughly back into her room to change again.

Things seemed to be going well for her for a little while, but the lunch rush was determined to do her in. Robin had decided that he would let Starfire try some of the Earth treat "creamed ice" (as Starfire was apt to call it). Starfire didn't know what to do with it, but instead of eating it, she—thinking it was a blogroed—tossed it over her shoulder for good luck and straight into Raven's right arm.

Raven left the kitchen a minute later leaving behind an apologetic Starfire and a highly amused Robin and decided that staying in her room until her luck decided to change would be the best course of action. So, she remained in her room, reading a book, trying to ignore the sticky sugary substance on her sleeve.

That was until...

"Raven?" Starfire knocked. "Raven, are you in there?"

Raven didn't say anything, but Starfire opened the door anyway.

"I do not mean to be a bother, but I truly am sorry for what has happened in the kitchen with the flying creamed ice." Starfire paused and waited for Raven to acknowledge her. The goth nodded. "So, I propose a forgiving ceremony is in order!"

"What sort of ceremony?"

"I will take your garments into the machine of washings and the machine of dryings and then your clothes will be as clean as...the meadows of spring?" Starfire replied, as she struggled to remember what exactly it said on the detergent box.

Raven lifted an eyebrow. It sounded like a good offer. Raven hated to do the laundry. And, she had already had a full basket of dirty laundry in her basket, plus the three other ones ruined in all the accidents today.

On the other hand, what if Starfire managed to botch her laundry up? Raven eyed the other girl's costume. Starfire did her own laundry as well, and her clothes looked okay. Maybe Raven's would be okay, too.

Raven nodded, and Starfire eagerly swept up her laundry basket and ran to the laundry room.

It was only later that Raven realized exactly how badly her luck was turning.

Starfire had sheepishly come to her door an hour later, apologizing profusely without actually telling the dark-haired girl what exactly had gone wrong. But, Starfire didn't really need to tell her since Beast Boy did.

"Why is there a black bra in my laundry?" Beast Boy cried from the living room. Raven's eyes widened, and blushing bright red, she teleported into the living room and snatched the offending article of clothing from the shape-shifter's hands. Beast Boy took one look at the article then back and Raven, and his face soon turned the same brilliant red hers was.

"Is there more?" Raven snapped. Beast Boy toed his laundry basket over to her. She snatched her clothing from his basket. Okay, so Starfire had mixed her laundry with Beast Boy's. She could deal with that.

A moment later, she realized she couldn't.

She held up one of her trusty black leotards with a grimace, and Beast Boy pointed at it gingerly with a bemused expression on her face.

"What do you wear now, Raven? A size 0?" Beast Boy joked poorly. Raven glared at him then back at her leotard which was still in perfect condition...except for the fact that now only someone half her size could ever dream of trying to fit into it. Raven sighed.

"Do you wash all of your laundry in boiling hot water?" Raven snapped as she laid leotard after leotard down, only to find the same results.

"Well, it works for me."

"Doesn't your costume shrink?"

"Doesn't matter much since I can change shapes." Beast Boy shrugged. He grinned. "At least your bras didn't get smaller."

Raven was about to hit him.

Starfire cleared her throat from the doorway, and Raven turned an angry eye to her. Starfire blushed shame-faced, and held her arms behind her back purposefully as if she were hiding something.

"I am sorry, Friend Raven. I did not mean it." Starfire said, ashamedly. Raven grit her teeth, trying not to let her anger be known. "But!" Starfire brightened. "Not all of your laundry became smaller. I placed some of your clothing into another container..."

"Really?"

"Well..." Starfire looked down again, with a sad smile on her face. "Of course, while your clothing did not grow smaller..." And here, Starfire unfolded her hands from behind her and showed Raven the remains of her wardrobe.

"Burned? Ripped? Some of these look like they've been run over!" Raven replied, clutching at each of her leotards in disbelief. Evidently, in her attempts to iron the leotards, Starfire had been a little too exuberant.

"Do not worry, Friend Raven. I will make it up to you."

And, so, Starfire had done the only thing she could do. She lent Raven some of her clothing.

"Who makes this costume!? What kind of costume covers everything except for your stomach!?" Raven cried, as she tried the outfit on. Starfire just smiled.

"It looks good on you."

Raven shook her head and clasped her cloak on. "Hopefully I won't have to go out into public." Raven muttered, consoling herself in the knowledge that since she was shorter than Starfire, the mini-skirt was just a little longer. Just a little.

As soon as she uttered the words, the Titan Tower alarm went off, blanketing the Titans in red light.

Raven sighed.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Nice outfit, Raven..." Jinx mocked, unleashing two harsh pink stripes at the telepath. "Did you get lost in someone else's closet?"

Raven grimaced and dodged the attack with relative ease, but became distracted when her cloak flapped open again, revealing her ash-gray midriff and sending a whiff of cold air right up her skirt.

"Shut up." Raven sent two orbs to the pink-haired girl in retaliation. Or, at least she thought she did. Jinx watched as two gigantic black balls of power missed her completely and sailed right past her into Robin, who was not amused when he was thrown to the side of the building by his own teammate.

Raven stopped, eyes wide. She wasn't perfect, but she never missed _that_ badly.

"What's the matter, Raven? Having a bit of bad luck lately?"

"That doesn't begin to describe it."

Jinx gave a silly laugh and flipped over the sorceress easily. Raven turned to face her enemy again, but, as luck would have it, her cape got caught mid-step and she fell flat onto her face.

It was Beast Boy who rescued her from the boulder Mammoth threw at her. While she had been conveniently tangled in her cloak, the HIVE oaf had torn off a chunk of the ground and hurled it straight at her. At the moment before it hit her, Beast Boy transformed into a gigantic dinosaur and smashed it.

Raven wished she could have at least given him a grateful look, but she couldn't even see a few inches past her nose since her cloak decided to wrap itself around her face. She could hear all three of the HIVE graduates laugh at her misfortune, much to her complete mortification. Even Beast Boy couldn't hide a chuckle, seeing the normally composed Raven flapping around on the ground trying to free herself.

It was Starfire who helped her find her way out. But, only by way of starbolt.

Accidentally, a green sphere had luckily—or perhaps, unluckily—hit the gem holding Raven's cape shut, and, with the brooch being little more than a piece of molten metal and melted glass, the cape fell apart leaving a bewildered, Starfire-attired Raven sitting on the ground, trying to figure out why her life was going so miserably.

On the other side of the fight, Robin and Cyborg dispatched Gizmo by short-circuiting a control panel on his belt and making his gizmos of the day useless. Mammoth was taken out when Beast Boy mistakenly rammed him against a construction site where some three dozen odd I-beams came crashing down on his head, rendering him unconscious.

Jinx was finally the center of attention now, but she didn't want to get involved with five super-hero teens by herself.

Not that she was running away or anything, mind you.

With a hearty "See you later, Cy!", a suggestive wink at said Titan, and a bright pink flash of light later, she was gone.


	4. No Such Luck

Authors: Lovely White Violets and Snaptdragon

Title: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: Starfire/Robin, Raven/Beast Boy, Cyborg/Jinx

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Starfire and Raven fall into a trap. With their luck changing from bad to worse, will the girls ever get out? Raven and Starfire friendship fanfic. Starfire/Robin. Raven/Beast Boy. Cyborg/Jinx.

Disclaimer:

Snaptdragon – "Do we own Teen Titans yet?"

Lovely White Violets – "No. We don't even own a car."

Snaptdragon – "So the whole World Domination thing hasn't really taken off yet, has it?"

Lovely White Violets – "... no."

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Or, at least, the constructive/encouraging ones.

**A Series of Unfortunate Events**

Session 4: No Such Luck

If ever there was a day to recite the poem of Luck-Finding, it was today. Unfortunately, Starfire couldn't even find the poem in order to recite it. She was flinging things about her room in a frustrated attempt to find the scroll when Robin found her.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Robin asked, dodging an assortment of alien paraphernalia as he entered the room.

"How am I to find any sort of luck if I cannot even find the Luck-Finding poem?" Starfire wailed, still hurling things through the air.

"Why do you need any luck? What happened? You seemed fine when I left." Robin sat down on Starfire's bed and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Calm down. I shouldn't have left you alone, after what happened..."

Starfire shook her head, hoping to reassure Robin that what ailed her had nothing to do with him. Even though blacking out after touching the cake had been scary, it had been worth it to wake up to Robin's concerned face staring down at her.

"I am not harmed, Robin. I am simply frustrated."

"I've only been gone an hour... how much could go wrong in an hour?"

Starfire looked at him blankly. In the past hour, she had broken her favorite Tamaranian sculpture, lost her favorite pair of boots, spilled mustard on herself twice, twisted her ankle, and collected an assortment of bruises from running into doors, tables, and walls. And now, she could not even find her scrolls of Tamaranian poetry. She gave up attempting to relate all of these small disasters and was content to just stare miserably at Robin.

When Starfire didn't respond, Robin decided that it was definitely time to cheer her up. He racked his brain for a minute trying to think of anything that could make her feel better. "Hey, Star," he said, suddenly inspired. "Have you ever had ice cream?"

Three hours later, Robin was comforting the alien girl while she muttered incoherently over a bowl of "creamed ice." Between the laundry disaster and the battle with HIVE, this was the first chance he had gotten to talk to Starfire alone. While she had held her own in the battle, it was clear (to Robin, at least) that she was deeply bothered by everything that had happened.

Of course, as usual, Starfire didn't complain about anything. Her usual cheerful nature asserted itself and she pushed her own troubles to the back of her mind, to brood over and worry about. Robin had spent hours, sometimes even whole days, trying to get Starfire to talk about something that troubled her. Apparently, he thought, all it took was two cartons of chocolate ice cream.

"What is wrong with my uniform?" Starfire murmured to her ice cream, so quietly that Robin had to strain to hear her. "It is a lovely shade of lilac. It is easy to move in. It is easy to fight in. Not like a cape that can tangle one's face and hands and feet and..."

"There's nothing wrong with your uniform," Robin interrupted.

"Raven does not think so. She said it was 'repulsive.'"

"She just meant that it looked repulsive on _her_." It looks very nice on you, Robin added mentally.

"So you agree that it is repulsive?" Starfire asked slowly, jabbing her spoon into a scoop of chocolate ice cream.

Robin finely tuned battle senses immediately sensed a trap. "No, it's beautiful," he said quickly.

"So you think Raven is beautiful?"

Robin wondered if there was any answer that _wouldn't_ get him into further trouble. "No, I think that your uniform doesn't exactly fit Raven," he said diplomatically.

Starfire frowned thoughtfully. "It is true that we are not exactly the same size, but I believe my uniform was able to fit her."

"I mean, it doesn't fit her personality," Robin clarified, hoping that he had dodged any potential questions of whether he thought Raven was thinner or had a better figure.

"That is true." Starfire took another bite of this "creamed ice" that had gotten her into so much trouble earlier. "But she did not need to be so unhappy. I tried to launder her clothing... how was I to know that her uniform was so flammable?"

"Don't worry about Raven," Robin said. "She's just having a bad day."

Starfire shot Robin a look that, due to a remarkable amount of restraint on her part, didn't include lasers. "_Raven_ is having a bad day," Starfire repeated dryly before shoveling a huge spoonful of creamed ice into her mouth.

"Er... you're having a bad day too," he added quickly. "I just meant that you shouldn't worry that she's a little upset."

Starfire stood up abruptly, suddenly decisive now that her creamed ice was gone. "I must do what I can to end this 'bad day'. And to do that, I must find the poem of Luck-Finding."

"Wait," Robin stalled. If Starfire went back to throwing things around her room, she'd only end up even more frustrated than she already was. "On Earth, we have our own ceremonies for Luck-Finding."

"Truly? What must I do?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"Well, there are these green little plants that grow in patches outside. Usually they have three leaves, but every now and then, you'll find one with four leaves..."

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

"Robin! I have located the 'four-leaf clover'!"

"Um, Starfire, that's poison ivy." Robin took the plant away with a gloved hand before Starfire could do herself any more damage. "And there are only three leaves."

Starfire glared at the plant accusingly, and sure enough, now there were only three leaves. Anger swelled up in her, and before she was aware of what was happening, her eyes spat out a shot of green light that reduced the plant to ashes.

Robin quickly dropped the remains. "Uh, where did you find it?"

"I fell into a patch of the ivy back there," Stafire related, pointing vaguely. "Why do you call it 'poison'?"

Starfire didn't have to wonder for long.

Robin had hoped that Tamaranians might not be susceptible to poison ivy. Judging by the red blotches that covered Starfire's skin, Tamaranians were _very_ susceptible.

Once Starfire was covered with a sufficient amount of calamine lotion, Robin helped settle her into a comfortable position on the couch so she could watch a movie.

To Starfire's dismay, the rest of the Teen Titans decided to join her.

"Woah, Star, what happened?" Cyborg asked when he saw her.

"I was searching for the clover of four leaves and I--" Starfire paused as the itching became unbearable. She struggled to scratch her left arm through a heavy layer of lotion.

A black orb caught her hand before she could reach the itchy spot.

"Scratching makes it worse," Raven warned her archly.

Starfire pouted. "But it is very itchy."

Raven shook her head. "_Now_ are you wishing you had a uniform that covered a little more of your skin?"

Starfire fumed and looked back at her hand, which was still held firm by Raven's powers. "You may release my hand now."

Raven frowned for a moment, the gestured at the orb while chanting her usual meditation chant. Still nothing happened.

Starfire shook her hand impatiently, and after another minute, the orb crackled and fizzed out of existence. With a sigh, Starfire leaned back against one of the couch cusions. And felt something attach itself to her hair.

With a shriek, Starfire jumped up, taking one of the couch cushions with her.

"Why is this cushion attached to my head?" Starfire asked unhappily.

Beast Boy looked sheepish. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Raven inquired, looking slightly cheerful for the first time that day.

"Well, I was chewing some bubblegum earlier..."

Closer examination revealed that, indeed, a large wad of bubblegum was stuck to Starfire's hair.

"You know what gets bubblegum out," Cyborg said thoughtfully. "Sea water."

Five minutes later, as the Teen Titans stood beside the ocean (well, Starfire stood with her head _in_ the ocean), Cyborg said, "Or maybe it was peanut butter."

Twenty minutes later, as the Teen Titans stood inside a grocery store, and as Robin applied a liberal spread of peanut butter to Starfire's hair, Cyborg said, "Or maybe it was tap water."

Fifteen minutes later, Starfire's head was in a public drinking fountain and Cyborg was staring thoughtfully at a lake.

Two hours later, the bubblegum was the least of Starfire's concerns about her hair. "How many substances have we tried?" she asked wearily.

"Thirteen, if you count the dish soap."

Luckily for Cyborg, when he finally said, "You know... I think it was sea water after all", Starfire only had the strength to collapse into Robin's arms.

On the way back to the Tower, Robin said, "Cyborg, if we hadn't tried all these "cures," I probably could have just made a solvent for it. Now, there's too much there to account for."

Starfire had enough strength to hear Robin's comment, and enough strength to think murderous thoughts about both of them, but she didn't have nearly enough strength to decide which was more deserving of an attack.

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

"Trust me," Raven said.

Starfire fidgeted uncomfortably. "Of course I trust you, friend Raven." She nervously eyed the scissors that hovered in Raven's hand.

"We have fought in battle side by side," Starfire continued, unsure of who she was trying to convince: Raven, or herself.

The blades of the scissors seemed to gleam maliciously.

"You have saved my life on more than one occasion in such battles."

The scissors dove into Starfire's hair making swift cuts.

"I trust you with my life," Starfire squeaked, wincing her eyes shut.

"And I trusted you with my laundry," Raven muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

A few more menacing snips.

"Okay, you can look now."

With great effort, Starfire opened her right eye.

If Raven had died her own hair a bright shade of red, then constructed a wig out of it, and placed the wig on Starfire so that the Tamaranian girl would think that Raven had just given her a haircut to match her own, then it would have been an incredibly brilliant joke. Cruel, but brilliant.

As the situation was, it was just cruel.

"I-I-I look like _you_," Starfire stammered.

"Well, the bubblegum was mostly in the back," Raven explained demurely.

"But this does not fit me!"

"Yes, well." Raven gestured to the lilac costume she wore. "I know the feeling."

For just the slightest moment, Starfire wondered how intentional this new haircut was. She concluded that Raven had done her best, but it still gave Starfire slight satisfaction to note that Raven's pale skin had developed a deep red sunburn from being outside.

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

"It'll grow out," Robin offered, trying to be consoling.

At least he was doing better than Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were snickering a safe distance away.

Starfire sighed miserably and accepted her fate. Beast Boy and Cyborg, observing that she was calm, dared to approach the dinner table again.

"Has anyone noticed that Raven and Starfire are starting to look more and more like each other?" Cyborg asked cautiously, after dinner was over.

The other four members immediately dismissed this as ridiculous, but Cyborg insisted that Raven and Starfire line up side-by-side.

"Starfire looks pale now that she's covered in calamine lotion," Robin admitted reluctantly.

"And I guess Raven's sunburn makes her skin look more like Starfire's normal orange skin," Beast Boy allowed.

"And then there's the obvious, that I'm wearing Starfire's costume," Raven added acerbically.

"And I have Raven's cut of hair," Starfire said, with a slight glare at the goth.

The boys continued to stare at the two girls.

Raven fidgeted, not wanting to be the center of this sort of attention, particularly not when she was wearing Starfire's ridiculous clothing. "Can we get back to dinner now?"

"Dinner's over," Beast Boy reminded her with a grin.

"Then it is time for creamed ice now?" Starfire asked hopefully.

It had been a long day, and everyone was only too willing to agree.

"Creamed ice for everyone," Cyborg announced, pulling out three cartons of assorted flavors.

"Chocolate, vanilla, and... _bubblegum_?" Beast Boy read off. "Not strawberry? I thought we were going to have traditional banana splits!"

Cyborg shrugged. "Must've gotten the wrong flavor."

Starfire cast a resentful look at the offending flavor that had caused her so much trouble today, but Raven plucked the carton from Cyborg's grasp before Starfire could accidentally incinerate it.

"I'll take that," she said.

As the Teen Titans gathered around the dessert, Raven and Starfire both felt increasingly optimistic. _Maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe all of this bad luck has finally run out._

From a few miles away, two dark figures laughed at the innocence and absurdity of the thought, and in reply, they simultaneously thought, _No such luck_.


	5. StarCrosssed

Authors: Lovely White Violets and Snaptdragon

Title: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: Starfire/Robin, Raven/Beast Boy, Cyborg/Jinx

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Starfire and Raven fall into a trap. With their luck changing from bad to worse, will the girls ever get out? Raven and Starfire friendship fanfic. Starfire/Robin. Raven/Beast Boy. Cyborg/Jinx.

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are not owned by us even if "Third Invasion of the Vengeance of Wrath" is.

Author Notes: Yeay!

**A Series of Unfortunate Events**

Session 5: Star-Crosssed

Jinx walked into the local Starbucks and ordered a venti chai tea. While she waited for her drink, she surveyed the room, immediately spotting a figure holding a large newspaper that obviously had a hole cut into it so as to watch passers-by.

Jinx sighed.

Red X certainly had a flair for dramatics.

Grabbing her drink, she waltzed over and sat down across from him.

"So, you got my note," he said from behind the newspaper.

"Yes... and for future reference, you don't need to attach your 'note' to a dagger and hurl it into my door. An email will do just fine."

"I thought it would be romantic."

"Sorry, I'm taken," she said, deliberately ignoring the fact that he seemed to flirt with every girl in a five-mile radius and giving him a sympathetic look. Not that she could see him from behind the newspaper. "And I'm fairly certain that no normal person would think a note saying "Meet me at Starbucks" is romantic."

"I thought it was well-written. To the point. Concise..."

"You concluded it with, 'or else'," she reminded him.

"Would you have preferred 'sincerely'? Anyway, what happened with the cake?"

"From what I can tell," Jinx paused dramatically. "It didn't work. At least, not yet."

"What went wrong?'

"I think Raven might have interfered with the curse."

"How do you know?"

"Just a lucky guess," Jinx said, recalling Raven's appearance in Starfire's costume. "At any rate, she interrupted a _very_ complex hex. It was supposed to give you control over whoever touched the cake, but somehow Raven must have messed it up."

Red X stared at her blankly. "So you don't really know what happened, do you?"

Jinx smiled. "No."

Red X sighed. Obviously working with a partner had its drawbacks, and in this case, incompetence seemed to be one of them. Maybe working alone hadn't been such a bad idea. "Will the spell still work?"

"The spell's a little confused right now-"

"Confused?!"

"Hey, hexes have feelings too. The spell is trying to adjust itself right now. It could be manifesting itself as a negative-emotions spell, a bad-luck hex, or a sublimation curse until it figures out what's going on and devises a way to complete its original task."

"I didn't know jinxes were so complicated."

"We are," she said, smiling.

Red X added 'bad puns' to his mental list of compelling reasons to work alone. "You're plural now, are you?"

Jinx waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway. I can't really tell what's happening because the nature of my magic is imprecise. I've been thoroughly trained, but there's still some degree of luck involved."

Red X did not look reassured in the slightest. "What's going to happen to me, then?"

"You'll probably get control over Starfire's body, as planned..." Jinx paused thoughtfully. "...or maybe Raven's. We'll find out eventually."

"It had better happen soon... or else Cyborg will 'eventually' find out who sent him that anonymous valentine."

Jinx blushed as pink as her hair and hurled the remainder of her chai tea at Red X, but by the time it hit the newspaper, he was already gone.

5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5

"Can't you try to control it?" Raven snapped, irritably. Starfire shot her teammate a glare.

The Titans had known too little of Tamaran biology to predict that after the fifth application of calamine lotion, Starfire would start sneezing.

Explosively.

"I am sorry, Friend Raven," and here, Starfire's voice was straining to be polite, "But I am afraid I cannot control the strength of my—"

Starfire sneezed...

...and four things happened at once: Beast Boy hid under the couch in the form of a mouse, Robin rolled out of predicted ground zero, Cyborg scrambled out of the way, and Raven held an orb around Starfire's face, hoping to quell the explosion.

Starfire's sneeze backfired into her own face...but Raven and a good portion of the furniture were also thrown back in the blast.

The boys winced. It had been like this for about two hours. The itching and swelling of Starfire's skin had gone down, but her sneezes had been coming every few minutes. Raven's shields could only do so much. While it protected the rest of the tower (and probably a good portion of the city, Robin reflected), Raven couldn't be expected to walk around with Starfire every minute (last night's Red X incident had seen to that).

Not only that, but the alien's sneezes, as well as coming more frequently, were also getting more powerful. The first time, Raven easily controlled the explosions. The second time an hour later, Raven's shield cracked, and both Starfire and Raven's identical haircuts became disarrayed. The fourth time, about forty-five minutes later, the shield filtered the sneeze enough, but all the lights in the living room flickered and some light bulbs burst.

And, the fifth time...well...

Raven crawled back into the living room from being flung through the doorway, scowling as she tossed the rug off her head and the lamp shade from her foot.

"What are we to do, Robin?" Starfire asked miserably, as she suffered another acerbic look from Raven. She flopped onto the sofa—after looking for any evil looking pieces of bubblegum—and sighed.

"I'm not sure, Star. Weather it out?"

"Right, weather it out. I'd hate to see what happens after the sixth time she sneezes." Raven muttered. She was about to say something more bitter to Robin, but the alarm blared...again.

"This is the third time today." Beast Boy whined. "Is everything against us right now?"

Raven and Starfire chose not to say anything.

"All right, Titans." Robin said, clapping his hands together. "Let's go."

Cyborg stood up, "Let's rock this joint."

After Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone, Raven rose to head for the doorway, but Robin clamped a hand on her shoulder. It only took one look from him for Raven to understand what he wanted. From the concern she could barely discern in his features and the anxiety he was radiating, he wanted her to stay behind. For Starfire's sake.

"I will." Raven sighed, before Robin could even say anything. Robin felt relieved, and dashed off after the other boys.

"Are you not coming, Raven?" Starfire asked. Raven shook her head.

"I think you and I should stay behind for this fight."

5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5

The three boys arrived on the scene, just as all hell was breaking loose in the movie theater concession stand.

"Why are you destroying the theater anyway?" Cyborg asked, as the boys dodged past the flow of people running from Control Freak.

"It's February 6th," Control Freak stated as he pointed his remote at a vending machine and sent it scrambling to life. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Cyborg and Robin stared blankly, but Beast Boy nearly screamed.

"No way, it's here already?" he exclaimed happily.

Robin and Cyborg shot him an inquisitive look.

"Come on you guys, 'Third Invasion of the Vengeance of the Wrath' comes out today!" Beast Boy said in awe. "Let's go see it!"

"You can't see it," Control Freak replied, before Robin could veto Beast Boy's suggestion. Said villain pointed to the theater billboard: 'Third Invasion of the Vengeance of the Wrath' was clearly not listed among the series of movies showing. "This is an outrage! A crime against humanity!"

"It's NOT playing here!?" Beast Boy shrieked in dismay.

Control Freak nodded glumly, pausing in his assault on the theater to share the moment with the Titan. Robin saw an opportunity.

"Titans, GO!"

Robin and Cyborg were about to jump immediately into the villain before realizing that Beast Boy had clearly made no move to start moving into action. They sent him questioning looks, and he returned their stares with an incredulous look.

"No." Beast Boy stated. "I'm with him on this one. This _is_ a crime against humanity!"

"Beast Boy, Valentine's Day coming up. Do you really think they're going to show a horror movie right before the biggest romantic day of the year?"

"That's still a week away!" Beast Boy protested. "Today's "Vengeance of the Wrath" day!"

Robin shook his head as Cyborg dragged the protesting shapeshifter into the fray.

"Besides, Beast Boy." Cyborg said with a knowing smirk right before they started fighting. "Raven would kill you if you took her to a horror movie on Valentine's Day."

Beast Boy's face didn't have enough time to turn a dull red before he was hit with a cardboard cut-out.

Meanwhile, Robin was in the middle of dodging various projectiles the concession stand's machines were throwing at him. He artfully nailed ten buckets of popcorn with projectiles of his own while dodging most of the streams of soda that were heading his way, as well.

"You're not getting away with this—" Robin realized his communicator had begun to ring. Starfire. "—uh...yes?"

"Robin, I have called to see how the vanquishing of the criminals is--."

"It's going fine, Starfire." Robin replied, as something exploded quite near him. Hearing the explosion on his side of the communicator made her wince. "But I'm a little busy right now."

"Do you require any assistance?" She asked, anxious.

"No, I think we're fine." He said, with a grin. Robin's smile, however, was disrupted by screams of movie-goers running away from Control Freak's possessed movie posters.

Starfire looked concerned. "It seems you are in trouble. I shall come to help."

Robin didn't get a chance to reply before Starfire's plans were interrupted by a sneeze. An explosion rang from his communicator, and the video feed went fuzzy for a moment. Robin could still make out enough sounds to tell that Raven was having a hell of a time keeping the Tower in one piece, however.

Starfire's face came into focus a second later, and she smiled brightly, even though her hair was tangled and out of place.

"No, no! You stay right there," said Robin as an idea suddenly occurred to him. "What you could do, instead of coming here is to go to the evidence room and see if the controller is still there..."

"Why?"

Robin gulped because, though he was good at it, he hated lying. Especially to Starfire.

"I'm thinking maybe there's a way we can stop him if we had it." Robin crossed his fingers behind his back.

Starfire frowned slightly, then smiled. "And this would be helpful, yes?"

"Yes!" Robin assured her, mentally justifying the lie by the fact that keeping Starfire away from populated areas would indeed be helpful.

Starfire nodded. "Then I will go find it!"

Robin sighed with relief as the communicator clicked off.

Robin's relief that Starfire was distracted was only slightly dampened as a wave of popcorn threw him across the room.

5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5

"Are you sure Robin said it was in here?" Raven asked, as the girls wandered down the halls of the tower. Starfire nodded, mutely while gazing at the floor unhappily.

Starfire was certainly not happy with her, Raven mused as the red-haired girl behind her sighed heavily.

When the alien girl had asked why she and Raven should stay behind, Raven had opted to tell her that her sneezing would affect the way the team fought. Raven would be too distracted to fight if she had to be aware of containing Starfire's sneezes, and while Starfire's rather potent new power could possibly destroy their enemies, her next sneeze could also be fatal to the team, if not the entire city.

Needless to say, Raven's explanation had left the alien girl rather down. This was the third time in the last two days that neither of the girls had contributed to the team, and it left both of them feeling rather useless. Not to mention that for both of them, having to deal with such an unusual bad luck streak over the past twenty-four hours had left both of them in a relatively bad mood.

Raven sighed.

Oh well. At least Robin, sensing that both girls were not feeling up to par, had sent them on a mission to hunt for something in the evidence room.

"What was it that we were looking for, Star?" Raven asked, as she pushed the button opening the door to said room.

"It is the control of remote that Control Freak had last time. Robin says it is vitally important we find it. They are unable to figure out if Control Freak is using the same or a different instrument." Starfire replied, almost mimicking Raven's monotone. Raven would have been impressed if she had been in a better mood. As it was, though, she just nodded in response to Starfire.

It was a trick, of course. Robin must have felt bad at having left both of them at home, and so, to make up for it, he was asking them to find something to make them feel as if they were helping in the battle. Nice try on his part.

Raven and Starfire weaved between the display cases, looking for that particular item. They found it in a corner in the way back right next to an object that looked identical to a video game console controller. Raven took one look at it and shuddered at the object.

The puppetmaster's soul-stealer.

Raven remembered what it was like for her and Starfire to switch bodies. They had managed to pull it off last time just in time to save the boys, but, even though Raven had adjusted to using Starfire's body, Raven surely would never want to experience that again. She turned to the remote control, and started to lift it off the column on which it lay.

It was at that moment that Starfire started to sneeze.

Caught off guard, Raven turned in time surround the girls' head with a black orb, but doing so made her knock both the remote control and the puppetmaster's controller to the floor in a clatter. As Starfire sneezed, several things in the Tower seemed to shake at once, and Raven felt her shield slip and the energy from the sneeze escaped.

The lights, as well as every piece of glass in the room, exploded. Starfire, caught in the blast of her sneeze, landed on the floor a few feet away on top of the remote control. Raven landed with a hard thump on top of Starfire, and the girls' weight sent the control skidding towards the puppetmaster's own controller with such energy that the two collided and exploded, blanketing both of the girls with an eerie, blue light for a split second.

The explosion had been so instantaneous, Raven could hardly believe it happened, but it seemed that she and Starfire were unharmed so she didn't think much of the matter. Luckily, Raven thought ironically, where they landed felt devoid of glass.

_About time our luck changed_. It would be no small task to clean up this mess, but at least they hadn't been hurt.

Now if only Starfire would get off her.


	6. A Mile in Her Boots

Authors: Lovely White Violets and Snaptdragon

Title: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: Starfire/Robin, Raven/Beast Boy

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Starfire and Raven fall into a trap. With their luck changing from bad to worse, will the girls ever get out? Raven and Starfire friendship fanfic. Starfire/Robin. Raven/Beast Boy.

Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans...or anything else for that matter. Except the plot. Yeah.

Author Notes: Sorry if this gets a tad confusing. If you pay attention to point of view, you should be able to figure out who's who.

**A Series of Unfortunate Events**

Session 6: A Mile in Her Boots

Starfire was unconscious.

And from the look of things, she wouldn't be regaining consciousness any time soon.

Raven contemplated taking this chance to get some sleep. It certainly was dark enough, Starfire had stopped sneezing, and this was probably the quietest the alien girl would be all week.

In the end, physical comfort won out and Raven decided that she should at least try to push Starfire off of her.

Raven made a half-hearted attempt at pushing Starfire over, not expecting to be able to move her without using at least some telekinesis. To her surprise, Starfire not only moved, she went skidding halfway across the room.

Raven winced as she stood up, feeling very sore, stiff and... she absently scratched her arm, wondering why she suddenly felt itchy.

Looking around at the room, Raven could barely make out the glittering shine of glass shards on the floor. Even though both girls were wearing shoes, there was no point in taking any chances. Raven reached out with her telekinesis, intending to lift both herself and Starfire out of the room.

And... nothing happened.

Raven gasped. It felt like trying to reach out and open a door, only to find that not only had the door vanished, but there was a huge void of nothingness where it had been.

Raven had only felt this twice before. The first time had been when she wasn't willing to accept her fear. But Raven wasn't afraid right now, if anything, she was plain annoyed. The second time...

At that moment, the boys arrived.

The boys had come home to a mess. All of the furniture was blown apart, either half ruined or hanging off the ceiling. The lights were flickering on and off again, and all of the doors in the tower had opened. The kitchen had been flooded since one of the pipes had apparently broken.

It wasn't hard to follow the trail of destruction to the evidence room, where Robin had sent the two girls.

Cyborg's shoulder light illuminated the wreckage of the evidence room while Robin nimbly dodged around the glass, headed towards Raven.

_Shouldn't he be more concerned about Starfire?_ Raven wondered.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, helping Raven up.

Raven nodded as she watched Beast Boy go to Starfire's side.

"I tried calling you on your communicator, but you didn't answer," Robin continued, apparently not concerned at all that Beast Boy seemed a little too worried about Starfire.

"There was an explosion," Raven said, wondering why Robin seemed shorter. For a moment, she was too distracted to notice how squeaky her voice sounded. "Shouldn't you be checking on Starfire?"

Robin gave her a strange look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Raven felt her patience ebbing away from her. She turned towards where Starfire and Beast Boy were and saw the changeling picking up a dark blue bundle.

Something about all of this didn't make sense.

She turned back towards Robin with a feeling of increasing dread.

"Let's go to the lab and make sure neither of you got hurt," Robin suggested, brushing a stray strand of Raven's hair out of her face.

A bright _red_ strand.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

"How could this have happened?"

"You're telling me."

"No, I believe I am _asking_ you. Telling is when one does not wish to have an answer, yes?"

Raven decided that now wouldn't be the best time to point out that Starfire's last sentence was technically a question that she would 'not wish to have answered.'

"Maybe we should talk about it when the boys get back," Raven suggested.

"Yes," Starfire agreed reluctantly, even though she continued to pace rapidly around the lab. "Once we explain what happened, Robin might know a way to reverse it."

While Raven didn't share Starfire's optimism, she nodded absently and continued the diagnostic she was running on herself.

"Why is it that you did not already inform Robin of what happened?" Starfire asked suddenly.

Raven hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure. There wasn't much time. They left us here and went to clean up the evidence room. Almost everything in there is dangerous. They probably wanted to make sure nothing was about to explode."

"But something already exploded," Starfire protested. "And we were switched. Which I still do not understand. When the controller landed in the blue flames, the horrible wooden toy died, and the magic inside was destroyed. This switching should not have happened."

"True." Raven paused. "But, the controller hit the remote..."

Starfire let out an exasperated sigh.

"If it had not been for your shield, the controllers would not have fallen to the ground."

Raven felt a twinge of annoyance, which she tried—unsuccessfully—to suppress. "If it had not been for your allergies, I wouldn't have knocked the controller to the ground in the first place."

"Well, it was not I who caused the other two controllers to crash together."

A display screen in the room became encased in a black sphere and shattered.

Raven desperately tried to reign her temper in, but failed and instead, muttered quietly. "Right, just like it wasn't you who destroyed my laundry."

"It was an accident." Starfire amended. "Unlike the unjust cutting of my hair."

"Unjust!" Raven exclaimed. "It was _unintentional_. There was too much gunk in your hair to save it."

"You were unable to graciously accept my giving of clothing to you, so you cut my hair with cruel, purposeful intent!"

"Your skimpy outfit may have given me a sunburn, but I certainly did nothing purposefully to hurt you or your hair!" Raven replied, acerbically.

Another display screen cracked and fizzled quietly in the corner. Raven realized, with some relief, that _she_ wasn't the one controlling the telekenisis anymore.

"Control yourself," she snapped.

Starfire sent Raven a venomous look surprising even herself. But Starfire managed to regain enough control over her emotions to keep the lab intact. Starfire felt more than a little pleased that she hadn't entirely lost the control she had gained when they had been switched.

"You should control _your_ emotions as well," Starfire cautioned haughtily, nodding towards Raven's hands.

Startled, Raven looked and saw that both of her hands were encased in glowing green power. Raven let her righteous anger fade, watching with satisfaction as the green glow faded as well.

Her satisfaction faded as her gaze returned to Starfire, who happened at this moment to be wearing her body. Starfire seemed to think the same thing.

And they both seemed to blame each other.

They both eyed each other unhappily for a moment, then turned away from the other with a loud harrumph.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

"Starfire?" Robin called, worriedly.

Robin entered the lab, where the two girls sat facing away from each other with identically angered looks on their faces.

"Starfire. Raven." Robin acknowledged both of them, but he went straight to Starfire. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes." They both replied, sullenly.

"So what happened?"

"_Starfire_ sneezed. On _accident_." Starfire said.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Raven really wasn't in the mood to deal with Robin's questions.

But, unfortunately, he seemed to interpret that as some sort of desire to talk alone.

Robin pulled her away from the main group as soon as he could find a suitable excuse. Raven was oblivious to the glare that Starfire shot her from across the room although two light bulbs did burst. As soon as the others were out of earshot, Robin placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Star?"

"Uh..." Raven suddenly recalled exactly whose body she was occupying. "Oh, right, yeah. What?"

He raised one masked eyebrow. "Are you all right? You seem...different."

_I'm not different at all...I'm just in the wrong body_. Raven tried to form the words but no sound came from her mouth.

"You know you can tell me anything."

She opened her mouth again. _I'm Raven! Why can't I say it? _Something very strange was going on, aside from the obvious. This would have concerned her more, if Robin hadn't chose that moment to draw nearer to her.

He wrapped her in a hug, which was kind of awkward because, first of all, Raven didn't _do_ hugs, and secondly, Robin was shorter than she was...at least, he was shorter than Starfire. Who she _was_ coincidentally enough.

She thought the 'hug' was bad enough, so when Robin started to release her, she felt relieved. Robin drew himself up to his full height, and Raven found he was a lot closer to her—Starfire's—height than she had realized. And, Robin was a lot closer to her than she had realized.

Then to her horror, his head started getting progressively closer to hers. She panicked and scrambled backwards, trying to get away. But, those damn boots that made walking nearly impossible—_no wonder she flew everywhere_, Raven thought with a curse—tripped her, sending her sprawling backwards with Robin still attached.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Beast Boy couldn't help staring at Raven.

There was just something...weird about her.

Maybe it was the fact that her expression didn't have the usual Raven scowl that he had come to associate with her. Maybe it was because she seemed more approachable. Or maybe it was because she was glaring rather jealously at Starfire and Robin, who seemed to be tangling themselves up nicely in the corner.

Maybe she just needed a hug.

Not that Raven would ever admit that.

Beast Boy walked over to Raven, more than a little bit nervous, and hesitantly, said, "Heh heh...do you need anything?"

Raven spoke as though she barely noticed he was there. "What is she doing to Robin?"

"It's about time if you ask me."

"It is not time for anything! And I did _not_ ask!"

"Uh...yeah, you did." Hopefully, his acerbic wit would keep him on Raven's _good_ side.

Raven turned to him with narrowed eyes as another light bulb shattered.

Taking a chance, Beast Boy stepped forward and put his arms around her, drawing her closer. Raven uncertainly returned his embrace just as Starfire disentangled herself from Robin and glanced back at the couple.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

"Why'd you hug Beast Boy?" Raven demanded, once she and Starfire were left alone again.

"Well, what is wrong with that? He is your friend." Starfire replied. "Friends occasionally do 'the hug', yes? There is 'the group hug' as well, yes?"

"I don't do hugs."

"What you were doing to Robin looked like a lot more than a hug."

"_I_ didn't do anything! He tried to kiss _me!_ Er... _you_! Well, this body." Raven clarified.

Starfire gave Raven a skeptical glare. "And that is why you threw yourself at him."

"I tried to throw myself away from him. If you have to blame something, blame these boots!" Raven exclaimed.

"That's nothing to complain about. I am trapped in this pale, fleshy body with no strength!"

"Hey, who're you calling fleshy? I'm shapely." Raven was seriously beginning to wonder if she was going insane.

"Did you remember to tell Robin about our condition?"

Raven blushed, realizing that she _hadn't_ and knowing that Starfire would misinterpret that as well. "I can't. I tried to say the words, but something prevented me from revealing my true identity."

The skeptical look that Starfire gave her was enough to exasperate even the ever-patient Raven. And now that Raven was in a body that could accept such feelings, she felt mildly tempted to use it. So a discernable note of frustration crept into her voice as she said, "If you don't believe me, maybe you should go try to talk to him yourself!"

"Perhaps I will." Starfire said, storming out.

"And, don't use my body to hug anyone else...especially Beast Boy!"

Watching Starfire storm off, Raven huffed. The nerve of her! The last thing Raven wanted to do give Beast Boy the impression that she liked him. Because she didn't. Really. And, she certainly wasn't about to let Starfire give him the wrong impression. Because it was the wrong impression...

...right?

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

"Robin."

The boy in question had just been on his way to his room, thinking about Starfire's strange reaction to his affections, when he found himself face-to-face with Raven in the hallway.

Robin nodded his head in her direction, and together, they walked down the length of the hallway.

Raven looked as though she struggled to say something for a moment, but couldn't quite manage to say anything. After a few moments, she finally said, "Starfire is not acting like herself today."

"I noticed. After everything she's been through, I should have been more thoughtful. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It is nothing you have done. I think perhaps something is wrong. But it is not due to your actions."

"Yeah, maybe." Robin couldn't hide the concern on his face.

Robin noticed that Raven was looking at him with something oddly like concern. Shouldn't Raven be telling him that worrying was pointless?

But instead, Raven reached out and caught the Boy Wonder in a hug that he awkwardly returned.

Neither saw the small green figure that fled from the scene.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Beast Boy needed advice. If he needed advice on fighting, he would have gone to Robin. If he needed advice on the latest game, he would go to Cyborg. But, for advice on women, there was really only one person he could go to.

"Star?"

The red-haired alien girl turned to him with an unnatural glare from her position on the couch. "What?"

"You know Raven pretty well, right?"

"Yes. You might say I know Raven better than she knows herself...at the moment."

"Well, I need some advice." Beast Boy said, carefully. He looked around, checking for any witnesses, then whispered conspiratorially, "You remember what we talked about last time?"

"_Last_ time?"

"Yeah, come on, Star, you remember."

"Uh...I do not...uh...recall...uh...exactly what was said. Please, refresh...uh...the memory."

"Come on, Star, don't make me say it again."

"Say what?"

Beast Boy shook his head. He had felt so special when Raven had returned his hug, but apparently, that was nothing to be too proud of since he had just seen her hug Boy Wonder in front of his room just a few minutes ago. "Well, anyway, I think she likes someone."

"Well, whatever you think, it's probably wrong. Raven's not acting like herself right now." Starfire said, with obvious panic.

Beast Boy stared at her for a second, and mentally slapped himself. How could he have been so stupid? Starfire obviously liked Robin, and here he had gone to her to complain that Raven liked Robin as well. This was a new level of tactlessness, even for him.

If anything, Starfire's response told her how upset she was. She was in denial over the situation. Starfire wasn't competitive by nature; Blackfire had to threaten her very life or her home planet in order to spark any rivalry. And, even then, Starfire didn't hold a grudge against her sister. So, rather than view her friend as a rival for Robin's affections, Starfire refused to see that Raven obviously had an interest in Robin.

"Oh, uh...right. She's probably fine. Sorry. See you later, Star." Beast Boy said quickly, beating a hasty retreat before Starfire could say anything.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

For once, Raven was glad to have Starfire's strength. She grabbed Starfire, careful not to bruise the body she hoped to find herself in very soon, and yanked her into the nearest room where they might have some small measure of privacy.

So, it was in the broom closet that war was declared in Titan Tower.

"You told Beast Boy that I liked him!"

"You like him!?"

"He came to me and told me that he knew I liked—"Raven paused, evaluating Starfire's confusion. "Well...if the 'someone' wasn't him, then who was he talking about?"

"I don't even know what _you _are talking about!"

"Okay, tell me exactly what you did in the last hour."

"Well, I talked to Robin as you instructed me to," Starfire paused.

"You didn't hug Robin by any chance, did you?"

"Robin is your friend, yes?"

"That is it."

"It is?"

"Starfire, I told you not to use my body to go around hugging people."

"Then you should not have hugged Robin to begin with. Besides, I attempted to tell him what had happened and was unable to, so I tried the 'hinting' which failed as well. I thought perhaps..." Starfire's voice faltered. "Perhaps if I hugged him, then he would feel the difference. Perhaps he would feel that it was me inside of your body."

Raven tried to hide her frustration. "Well, he probably at least suspects something strange is going on, but there are better ways to drop hints. Ways that don't involve using my body to convey the hints."

"I do not understand your concern. Communicating to the boys that something is wrong should be our concern. We must have their help to reverse this. And besides, you did hug Robin earlier."

"I told you, he hugged me." Raven was glad that this body could take a little anger. It was very relieving to be able to express her anger, for once. "This conversation is pointless. You are never going to listen to me, even though it's my body that you're running around in right now."

"I have more than tried to be accommodating to your wishes. If you cannot appreciate that, then perhaps we are not as good as friends as we thought we were."

"Friends? From now on, Starfire, this is war."


End file.
